Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Characters
Characters in AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast. Protagonists Kisara - A nice and quiet girl. She enjoys reading and actual adventure and dreams of getting out of her humdrum town to go out and see how exciting the world is. Kisara loves her father so much that she put herself as Kaiba’s prisoner so Pegasus could be free. She considers the servants as good friends and the more time she spent at the palace, the more Kisara sees it as a home. Her hatred for Kaiba even lessens and grows into love. When he released her to go back home and care for her father, she unintentionally gives the villagers a motive to go after Kaiba. Goes back to the palace to stop the attack, but fails and Kaiba dies. She realizes her love to him and confesses, which breaks the spell and her and Seto live happily ever after. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - Spoiled and arrogant and selfish, in fact those very traits got him cursed in the first place. After he got changed, he refused to go out in the world which meant there was a lesser chance of him meeting a girl before his 21st birthday. After Pegasus wanders into his castle, he becomes extremely offended and takes him prisoner, though exchanges hi s freedom in return for Kisara’s imprisonment. The servants try to make sure that Kaiba acts as nice to her as possible, so they can love each other but Kaiba’s selfish nature gets in the way. However, the more time they spend together the more Kaiba began to fall in love with her. He released her and when invaders came, he lets them attack because he’s depressed that he will never see Kisara again. She returns though and that gives Kaiba the will to attack which causes his death. But, the spell gets broken and he returns to his original form as Seto and he lives happily with Kisara. [[Atem|'Atem']] - A playboy, in love with Tea, tries to enjoy life and his greatest enemy and possibly friend is Mahad. He was of great status before he got cursed by Seto’s mistake. He tries to avoid Kaiba’s bad side, although he usually smooth-talks about of the bad situations. When Pegasus came, he welcomed him with open arms and tried to make him comfortable before getting into trouble for letting him stay. Then when Kisara came, Atem knew immediately that she would be the one to break the spell and tried to make her stay as grand as possible. While Kaiba and Kisara spend time together, he and everyone else can see what is really going on and is now incredibly hopeful that he will be normal again. However, Kisara leaves and invaders come and he comes up with a plan to defend the castle since Kaiba is currently out of commission. He succeeds but devastated by Kaiba’s death. However, once Kaiba returns to normal so does and he and the other servants. He and Tea continue their romance while he argues with his bestest friend. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - A wise woman and doting mother of Mokuba. She was part of Seto’s court before the curse and is more calm and precise about their current situation. Ishizu tries to make friends with everyone and seems to be one of the few to be able to put Kaiba in his place. Like everyone, she can see the growing love and affection between Kaiba and Kisara and even sets up the mood for them during their date. When the castle becomes invaded, she tries to bring Kaiba out of his troubled mood and get him to defend the castle. Ishizu fails and goes back to help Atem and the others without Kaiba’s help. After his transformation, she too returns to her real form and is happy that she can raise her son normally and that Seto found happiness. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - Serious. Has panic attacks over anything and greatest enemy, possibly friend, is Atem. He too was part of Seto’s court before he was put under the spell, though doesn’t harbor any ill will toward Seto for doing this just like all the others. He’s too much by the book which is why he and Atem don’t get along so well and tries to stop Atem constantly from disobeying Kaiba’s orders. After the hostility between Kaiba and Kisara cools down, he too can plainly see how they are getting along and gets hope they will all be free from the spell, even encourages Kaiba on his big date. However, when the invaders come he puts aside his differences and saves Atem before it’s too late. Once the spell was broken, he tries to be all-knowing and says it was his idea that Kisara would break the spell though Atem heavily disagrees. Mokuba - Little kid and doesn’t really understand half of the things that go on in the palace. Ishizu is his mother and he obeys her, though is slightly rebellious. He thinks Kisara as a new big sister and likes her almost immediately. However, once Kaiba and Kisara get closer together he fails to see what is growing there his mother only says she’ll tell him when he’s older. Once Kisara leaves, he follows after to her to find out and even ends up rescuing her and Pegasus. He becomes normal as well and only still wonders if he can sleep in a bed again. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A poor beggar girl and doesn’t have a home to go to. She goes to the palace to hopefully find a place to stay for the night but is refused over and over again by Seto. Mana knows full well that he is only refusing for her to stay because she appears poor and dirty and doesn’t want her to dirty up anything. After failing to convince him that he shouldn’t judge her, she becomes frustrated and transforms herself into the Dark Magician Girl and refuses to hear whatever excuse he can up with. For his arrogance, she transforms him and warns him that the spell will only be lifted once he finds love before his 21st birthday. She only returns after she sees that he is dead and someone has learned to love him; Mana forgets her grudge against him and lifts the spell. [[Maximillion Pegasus|'Pegasus']] - Loving father of Kisara. He only wants what's best for her and even leaves the village for a short while but ends up as Kaiba's captive. Gets released once Kisara exchanges herself for his freedome and he goes back to the village to round up help but everyone thinks he's crazy and refuses to believe him. Later on, Kisara returns to help him but he ends up being held captive along with her and finds out that Kisara is in love with Kaiba. He doesn't stop her from being with him, but ends up moving to the palace. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea ']]- In love with Atem and his girlfriend. She knows that his playful flirting is just his way of showing his love and wants to be free from the spell as much as they all do. She helps along with welcoming Kisara and cleaning up the palace for their date and with defending the palace. In the end, her and Atem continue their playful flirting. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Stuck under the spell just like everyone else and wants Kaiba and Kisara to get together. Mai hopes that once the spell is lifted, she can continue her life and enjoy it to the best of her abilities. She makes friends with Kisara and tries repeatedly to tell him that he's not really that bad. Antagonists Marik - Very egotistical. He considers himself the greatest hunter, the best-looking guy around and to summarize: God's gift to the world. Seeing Kisara as the prettiest girl in the village, he obviously wants to marry her so they can be gorgeous together and have gorgeous children. However, he's rejected and Marik becomes incredibly depressed but his ego soon recovers when he sees that he can blackmail Kisara into marrying him using her father. Marik soon sees that he has to kill Kaiba to get Kisara and rallies up the villagers to go and kill him but ends up dying instead. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - Marik's sidekick. He hangs around Marik to get prestige, though it seems to be hurting him (literally) more than anything. He's very blunt when it comes to pointing out Marik's flaws but it usually backfires on him. Supports Marik in whatever he does and thinks himself as his best friend, though after they storm the castle he flees along with everyone else because he doesn't want to die. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters